


Doing Better

by howshouldipresume



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e09 Bad Choice Road, Episode: s05e09 coda, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Kim Wexler, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldipresume/pseuds/howshouldipresume
Summary: She always thought he was cute.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	Doing Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick write I did to get out some of my feelings about Kim and Jimmy during Season 5. I truly adore Kim's character and their relationship and wanted to try writing her.

She always thought he was cute.

When people found out her and Jimmy were together, they’d often asked how the two of them had gotten together. How’d _you_ end up with _him_ , is what they wanted to know.

They’d ask Jimmy, what kind of lies did you have to tell her to make that happen? How many times did you have to ask her out before she said yes? They’d tell him he was dating way above his paygrade.

They’d ask Kim, was it his sense of humor? Did he charm you with his personality? How long were you friends before you ended up agreeing to go out with him? Did you get trapped together in a closet together at work? They’d tell her she could do better. Whisper it, with eyebrows raised, as if they knew anything about her at all, as if she just needed to hear it to see Jimmy the way _they_ saw him.

But the truth was, from the moment Kim had seen Jimmy in the mailroom, she had thought he looked cute.

He had kind eyes and a nice smile. She liked the floppy curl of his hair and the fact he was just a few inches taller than her. He had broad shoulders but wasn’t too bulky in body.

He was cute, and when he shook her hand hello with a welcoming grin, she had immediately liked him. They became friends at work, but there was always a flirtatious aspect to their relationship. Eye contact that lasted a little too long, standing a little closer than was necessary, finding each other during lunch and sitting together at each office meeting.

So when he asked her out a few weeks later, inviting her to a movie while looking down a little nervously at the mail they were sorting, she had immediately said yes. There was a classic film playing at the old cinema downtown, and he had already pulled out the showtimes. She said that would be fine, as casually as she could, secretly pleased that he had remembered her talking about her fondness for black-and-white films over lunch one day.

They did dinner, and the movie, and the night ended with a sweet but not too chaste kiss in the parking lot. They went out again the next night for drinks, and then again over the weekend. And after a day of mini golfing, with Jimmy somehow convincing the arcade manager they had won 10,000 tickets that hadn’t printed so he could earn Kim a giant stuffed alien, they had slept together. And it had been good. Like, really, really good.

The next morning after breakfast, he paused for a second at the door just drinking her in, before he leaned in and kissed her cheek goodbye. And as he smiled and told her he’d call her later that day, Kim was struck by how lucky she felt to have found this guy.

It was different than any other relationship Kim had had before. Not that there had been many. It was the first time she found herself really trusting someone besides herself. Little things, like letting him make breakfast or giving her a ride when her car was in the shop. Grabbing her dry cleaning when she didn’t have the time and reminding her of a dentist appointment. Stuff that probably wouldn’t even register for anyone else, but felt huge for Kim, who hadn’t been able to trust even her mom to pack her lunch. And now there she was, watching this really cute guy stop by her desk with an extra sandwich and coffee because he knew she had no time to buy something with final exams coming up the same week as a bunch of work deadlines.

The thing was, Kim hadn’t ever felt so utterly respected by someone like this before. Jimmy never mocked her for being too uptight or humorless—he found what made her laugh and starting keeping extra hair ties in his car for when hers snapped. He gave her space—when they were together, they were together, and when they weren’t, he wasn’t constantly checking up on her or calling her. He genuinely listened to her, and reassured her, and never made her feel unimportant.

Maybe respect was the wrong word. Jimmy just loved her is all. It was that simple.

Of course, it didn’t mean they were the kind of couple with an immediate happily ever after. God no. Honestly, Kim wasn’t sure they would still be together if that had been the case. They took a few breaks, dialed it down to more of a friends-with-benefits situation here and there. Kim went out on dates with other guys from law school or agreed to being set up on a date by a friend. She saw Jimmy with another woman every now and then too. They’d keep secrets from each other and criticize each other’s decisions. They’d get frustrated and insecure, quiet and angry. They had to put the work in.

And so, they did. So even when they hadn’t seen in each other in weeks, Kim knew Jimmy was there for her. And she would be there for him in an instant. He was her best friend, and maybe the love of her life.

When Kim stayed awake all night on their couch waiting for a call, a sign, anything to tell her that the man she loved—her _husband_ now—wasn’t lying dead in the desert somewhere, she squeezed her eyes shut and remembered all the times he had shown up for her before.

When she finally heard Jimmy rasp a “yeah” over the phone, she felt an overpowering relief take over her whole body, and she felt an immense about of gratitude and luck to be able to hold onto this man for a little while longer.

And when she finally saw his face again, sunburned, lips chapped, eyes bloodshot, and hair grimy with who knows what, he had never looked more beautiful to her.


End file.
